People are becoming more and more interconnected through multiple communication devices and networks. For example, a person or user may have a cell phone, home phone, work phone, personal computer, work computer and other communication devices. The multiple communication devices may make it difficult to effectively manage all the messages or calls going to the multiple communication devices. Also, when someone is trying to contact another person, it may be difficult to determine what multiple communication device of the person should be used.
Moreover, as the communication networks become more interconnected and the number of users increases, the operators and providers of the communication networks face ever increasing amount of information and signals to track and process, which adds to complexity and may lead to longer processing times.